Happy Birthday to me!
by CloudGypsy
Summary: Following the episode aired Friday 4/11/11, part 2. Sophie and Sally argue in the yard, and she storms back inside, taking Sian inside with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ooooookay, so this is the very first story i've ever written.**

**And i'm sensitive, so be gentle with me ;)**

**I realise this chapter is very short, but since i've only ever written poetry I have no spacial awareness for this kind of thing.**

**And this is kind of my test subject, so we'll see how it goes.**

**So hopefully if I continue writing stories, I'll get better.**

**If you take the time to read this, please let me know what you think!**

**I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Chapter 2 to be uploaded sooooon. :)**

"Ugh!" Sophie said, as she slammed the door shut behind her.

"I can't believe my mum sometimes"

Sophie had had an argument in the yard with her mum who, once again, just wouldn't accept that she was a lesbian.

It was Sophie's 17th birthday today, and she was supposed to be having a wicked party downstairs, but of course her mum had to ruin her night, not to mention Rosie stealing the spotlight with that stupid article, 'daft cow' Sophie thought. Things had just gone from bad to worse that night.

But then Sophie remembered something.

She looked up, and smiled.

Sian was looking at her, an eyebrow raised, and a cheeky smile on her face.

'Must have been scrunching up my face again' ran through Sophie's mind. Sian always looked at her with adoring eyes when she did that.

"At least one good thing came from tonight" Sophie remarked.

"Oh? And what's that? You didn't seem very pleased a minute ago" Sian teased. A smile crept onto Sophie's lips at her words; Sian always knew how to pull her out of a strop.

"Well…" Sophie started "We're upstairs… and we're alone together for the first time in what seems like forever… So… we could… y'know…" Sophie trailed.

Sian just stared at her girlfriend. She swallowed low in her throat, trying to calm the rising feelings in her stomach.

"We could… what?" She asked, though she thought she already knew the answer.

Sophie began edging towards where the blond stood. Sian noticed Sophie had her hands behind her back, but since her mind had begun to wander, she didn't dwell on that fact for too long.

Sophie, now standing just inches away from Sian, stared deep into her girlfriend's eyes.

She got closer and closer to her, which nearly stopped Sian's breathing all together, before she began to speak…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I had a little bit of a time gap to upload this so here it is, Chapter 2!**

**Thank you guys for the nice comments on Chapter 1! You're all so lovely! :D**

**I know this one is also short, **

**It's a little longer than the first chapter, so clearly i'm improving little by little on lengths :P**

**Like I said before, this is the first every story I've written, so I'll learn as I go,**

**Hopefully you experienced writers out there can help me along the way? :)**

**Enjoy! (I hope!)**

Sian waited in anticipation for Sophie's words, before the brunette spoke:

"We could…" Sophie trailed, smirking.

"Oh, Soph just tell me!" Sian said breathlessly, not liking Sophie teasing her like this.

Sophie began moving her hands from behind her back, to reveal…

"We could…. Try out the make-up you got me for my birthday!"

Sian's face dropped. Sophie was grinning like a 5 year old.

"You're mean." Sian exclaimed, pushing her girlfriend away.

"Awh, Sian I was only jokin'…"

Sian had gone to sit on the bed, before Sophie stopped her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry" Sophie said honestly.

Sian wasn't mad at Sophie, not at all. But she was so aroused, and unwilling to let her girlfriend see how much, she felt she needed to express a different emotion completely.

Sian loved her girlfriend. And ever since they got engaged, they haven't had any time alone, to… celebrate, together.

"It's okay Soph… I just…" she trailed.

"What is it? Sian, what's wrong?" Sophie sounded worried. She didn't mean to upset her. She was only teasing her, it's not like she didn't want to do that with Sian, in fact, she _needed _to do it with Sian. But there was never a right time, and she didn't want what happened last time to happen again, her mum was mad enough at her right now. If she were to walk in on her and Sian in bed… Sophie didn't even want to finish that thought.

"I just… wish I'd gotten you something better for your birthday, I mean your dad got you that bag…" Sian was cut off as Sophie kissed her deeply.

"Having you here is the best birthday present ever." She kissed Sian again, and as she pulled away, she looked into her fantastic blue eyes. Sian was smiling, and Sophie got caught up in her thoughts for a moment.

Sian was looking at Sophie, and she couldn't quite figure out what her girlfriend was thinking. Sophie was staring at her bedroom door, and Sian could not get her attention.

She hugged her. No response.

She kissed her. No response.

Sian didn't exactly know what to do to snap Sophie out of her trance, so she started to kiss her neck. She was running her hands up and down Sophie's sides whilst she kissed her neck. She started to bite and suck on her neck, and when she pulled away, Sophie snapped out of it.

"Are you back on planet earth?" Sian teased.

Sophie looked at her girlfriend, and she looked upset.

"Soph..?" She asked, worried she may have hurt her.

Sophie thought about her response, and then looked at her bedroom door again.

"Well I am now, why did you stop?" she said in a whining tone.

Sian, sensing where Sophie was going with this, decided to play along.

"Well… I wanted to make sure you were okay with me giving you your present."

"…What present?" Sophie inquired, intrigued by how hard Sian was biting her bottom lip.

"I feel bad for not giving you something better for your birthday, so I thought I'd give you something no one else can…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I can't believe it's Monday already and i'm only uploading this now!**

**Didn't mean for it to take so long :/**

**It's what you've all been waiting for... :D**

**But I would just like to state now, although I am the best in the world for reading sex scenes... ;)**

**I am proper USELESS at writing them.**

** I almost feel awkward doing it actually, like 'I can't believe I actually wrote that' kind of awkward. :P**

**I read this over and over trying to see how I could make it hotttttt :P**

**But alas, it was to no avail!**

**So pleeeeeease give feedback, I think I seriously need help on writing the sex stuff :P**

**Anyways, enjoy as best you can, and I hope this isn't too disappointing. :/**

**Sidenote:**

**I'm wondering whether I should continue this on. **

**Not that I have any ideas on what I could write about next or anything,**

****I was only planning on writing to here, but it feels... I dunno... kind of unfinished?****

****Any thoughts?****

Before she had the chance to speak, Sian pulled Sophie into her embrace and kissed her passionately. Sophie ran her hands up Sian's back quickly before losing them in her girlfriend's perfect blonde hair. Sian placed one hand on the back of Sophie's neck while she ran the other down Sophie's side and rested it low on her waist. They couldn't kiss each other quickly enough and drew closer and closer trying to take in as much of each other as possible all at once. Sian's hands were now moving drastically up and down Sophie's legs and waist, her breathing rapid as she broke away for air, but Sophie almost immediately recaptured her lips. Sophie began moving Sian backwards towards her bed, but Sian turned them around and pushed her girlfriend against her bedroom door.

"Sian…" Sophie moaned, she needed her girlfriend so badly, needed her touch, needed to feel her breath all over her body.

Sian, breathless, began to kiss her girlfriend once more, before dragging her lips to Sophie's jaw and down to her ear.

"This is your present, remember… I'm yours for tonight, and I'll do whatever you want me to" she whispered, and she began trailing kisses down Sophie's neck to her chest, which caused her to moan.

Sian ran her hands down Sophie's legs, and brought them back up under her short dress. Sophie breathed out heavily as Sian rested her hands high up on Sophie's thigh, gently squeezing her leg. Sophie put her head back and let it rest against the door, letting go and enjoying what Sian was doing to her.

Sian moved her hands from Sophie's thighs to her back, causing a whimper of protest from Sophie, until she realised what she was doing. Sian brought her lips back to Sophie's as she slowly began to unzip the brunettes dress, she pulled it down her shoulders and Sophie let it fall to the floor. Sian looked at her girlfriend, and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Is that what I think it is….?" Sian looked shocked.

Sophie grinned, and answered her. "Yeah, it's been lying in the back of my wardrobe since last year, and I know Rosie only gave it to me because it didn't fit her, but when I saw it today, I dunno, I just thought I'd try it on…"

Sian licked her lips at the sight of her girlfriend in that red lingerie Rosie had given Sophie for her birthday last year. Sophie hadn't worn it at all, so Sian had completely forgotten about it… until now. Sophie was smiling at Sian's awestruck face. Sian looked her girlfriend's perfect body up and down, bit her lip, and pushed Sophie back against the door.

She grabbed her hands and held them above her head, she kissed Sophie hard and parted her lips slightly to let her tongue escape, and Sophie opened her mouth to Sian as they entwined their tongues in a passionate kiss and they both moaned in each other's mouth. Sophie's hands travelled to Sian's back quickly to unzip her dress, and she pulled it down without parting from their kiss.

Sian pulled Sophie from the door, threw her onto the bed and straddled her. Sian stared down at her girlfriend, once again moving Sophie's hands above her head so she was powerless. Sian grinned down at Sophie and felt her squirm underneath her. Sophie moved one of her legs up, between Sian's legs, and pushed it against her. Sian gasped loudly, not expecting it as Sophie wriggled free of her grasp, pushed Sian down on the bed and pinned her there.

Sophie leaned down and started kissing Sian's neck, causing Sian to moan and push herself up against Sophie, gagging to feel her body against her. Sophie had worked her way down Sian's neck to her chest.

"Soph…" she moaned, before composing herself to finish her sentence "I'm the one meant to be doing that". Sophie looked up at her, "You said you'll do whatever I want you to do"

"Yeah, I did, but I meant I would-" Sophie cut her off.

"This is what I want…" She trailed as she moved to Sian's ear and whispered to her "I want you under me. I want you helpless. I want to feel you move against me. I want to drive you wild" Sophie paused. "And I want you moaning my name so loud the whole street can hear you."

Sian had closed her eyes while Sophie was whispering in her ear. She never heard Sophie talk like this before, and she liked it. She couldn't control her breathing and she let out soft moans as Sophie's hot breath on her ear consumed her.

Sophie could tell she was getting Sian worked up, and she knew she should take advantage of it. She moved her hands to Sian's back and unclasped her bra. She pulled it off her and threw it across the room before doing the same to her own. She took a moment to take in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend, before she moved back to Sian's ear, and began whispering to her again.

"I'm gonna kiss down your neck to your chest, and all the way down your stomach, before I slowly run my tongue back up your body. I start running my hands up your thighs, before I move my lips down your body again. I get to your panties; I take the waistband in my mouth and then I start pulling them off with my teeth."

Sian couldn't stop herself as she was gyrating her hips up against Sophie's leg, which Sophie had moved between Sian's legs. She needed her to touch her. She needed to feel her inside of her.

"Soph…. please" she moaned, louder now, she didn't care who heard her; all she cared about was Sophie taking her right then and there. "I need you, now… please... touch me"

Sophie knew Sian was close to the edge, and she gave her what she needed. She slipped her hand into Sian's panties to run her fingers over the swollen wetness before she did what she said she would do, she dragged Sian's panties down her legs and off with her teeth. She moved her hand back and slipped her fingers easily inside her girlfriend, as she rubbed her clit with her thumb. Sian couldn't control herself and started moaning loudly.

"Soph… oh god, yeah, faster, harder!"

Sophie felt her own arousal build as Sian moaned her name. But all she wanted was to pleasure her girlfriend. So she did as she was asked, she quickened her pace and moved her fingers faster and harder and as she felt Sian clenching around her fingers and moaning louder than she ever has, Sophie knew she was close.

Sian's head was a blur and her breathing ragged as she pushed down onto Sophie's fingers. She couldn't stop herself groaning as her girlfriend pleasured her. She felt herself moving faster as her orgasm built quickly inside her, and before she even realised it

"Oh, god… Sophie!" Sian screamed.

She fell back onto the bed and tried to get her breathing under control.

Sophie fell down beside her and kissed her softly.

"Wow… you're amazing…" Sian stated. Sophie was the only thing on her mind. Even though Sophie had just made her feel incredible, Sian needed one more thing.

Sian turned and looked at Sophie, who was playing with her hair, leaned in and kissed her. She pushed her down and straddled her. She forced her tongue into Sophie's mouth and started to devour her. Sophie moaned against her and pulled at Sian's hips, remembering how unbelievably turned on she was. Sian felt Sophie starting to push against her, and took that as her queue to put kisses on her neck and down her stomach. Sian got to the bottom half of her lingerie, looped her fingers under it and slowly, painfully for Sophie, started pulling it down her legs.

"Sian… Fuck me…" she moaned. Sophie couldn't quite believe the words coming from her mouth, but didn't care as Sian hand ran her fingers over Sophie's wetness, slowly slipping her fingers in and doing what Sophie had asked her. Sophie was moaning louder as Sian sped up her movements, and completely let go when Sian had kissed down her stomach and started licking her clit. Sian flicked her tongue over it again and again as she felt Sophie push against her tongue. Sian took her clit in her mouth and began gently sucking on it as she brought Sophie closer and closer to where she had been what seemed like only moments ago. Sophie grabbed hold of her bed sheets in one hand and the back of Sian's head with the other as she came crashing down.

Sian moved up the bed so she was lying beside Sophie. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you, too" Sophie smiled and started giggling.

"What?" Sian smiled.

"That is absolutely the best birthday present I've EVER gotten." Sophie bit her lip as she looked at Sian.

"Well, I would have wrapped it and put a bow on it but, orgasms are kind of hard to pin down" they both giggled.

"Well, next year for my birthday, since you can't wrap that… You should put wrapping paper all over yourself… And then I can unwrap you" Sophie winked as she said it.

Sian giggled and pulled her girlfriend into a loving kiss.


End file.
